Redemption
by LRose90
Summary: The action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil: "I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret" He was a Slytherin, a deatheater. He was also an unlikely hero, and it was I who discovered his heart.


Redemption

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. All the copyrights associated with Harry Potter belong to her.

Rating: M

"But I don't want to go among mad people" Alice remarked

"Oh, you can't help that," Said the Cat "we're all mad here. I'm mad. Your mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice

"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."

(Alice's Adventures in Wonderland)

Introduction Part One

**The Black Family Manor, 1972**

"Istra, sit up straight this instant and stop slouching like a common muggle heathen" hissed my mother from the corner of her mouth.

I looked up from my plate, startled and sat up straight in my chair. Glancing up at my mother's cold marble like features for approval I watched as she nodded her head contemptuously before turning back to listen and engage in the conversation around us.

At eleven years old I remember I was not much interested in the idle chit chat of boring grown ups and had to refrain from rolling my eyes as I looked over at Regulus who was sitting straight in his own chair, listening with rapt attention to the conversations around us.

Blushing slightly I turned my attention back to my plate, I didn't want him to catch me staring at him, that would have been absolutely horrifying. Sighing I reasoned with myself that this stupid dinner party would end soon and then I would be free to leave.

For as long as I could remember we had been coming to these suffocating dinner parties, we including my father, mother and myself, mostly held by the Black family, who where almost as arrogant as the Malfoy's when it came to showing off their wealth and valuables.

We ran in the same circle you see, I had basically grown up with the Black brothers Sirius and Regulus, their cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. I had grown up with the Malfoys, the Notts, the Parkinsons, the Zabini's and the Lestrange's, pretty much all the elite pureblooded families.

Our families all had a few things in common that separated us from other pureblooded wizarding families, this included our money and ability to wield power, they where all partitioner's of the dark arts, and all advocates of blood purity, though having grown up with it the way I had I didn't really know anything else. The Black's own family motto was Touours Pur, which is French for "Always pure".

My name is Istra Clio, daughter of Castalia and Ares Clio. It had been said that through my mother's side we where direct descendants of Circe herself, a very powerful goddess and sorceress. Because of this my family was deeply respected and valued as being one of the most prestigious.

I was my parent's only surviving child. I was in fact the second born, but my elder brother died at birth, which, when I came along, made me the sole heir to my families vast fortune.

"Something needs to be done!" a loud and angry voice cut across my thoughts like a whip, followed by a hard thump to the table, which shook the cutlery. I jumped slightly at the sound and let my gaze wander to Abraxas Malfoy, Lucious' father, who had a foul look on his handsome face. I watched as his wife, one of my mother's closest friends Abril lightly touched his arm.

Nott quirked his eyebrow at Abraxas. "Well we can hardly say that is a Surprise Abraxas" his oily voice sending a little shiver down my back

"They do not have the same magical ability as we do" cut in Rosier, leanings back in his chair "Dumbledore is a crackpot old fool for allowing them into Hogwarts and the ministry for letting these scum infiltrate all upstanding positions"

A slight fidgeting caught my eye and I looked across from me toward Regulus, who I saw was eyeing his brother's empty seat beside him. Ever since Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor last year I had not seen a hide or hair of him, it was as though he no longer existed. Even his parents did not call him by his name anymore, and had taken to referring to him as the "no good blood traitor embarrassment"

It seemed as though over night Sirius had been kicked off his pedestal and replaced by Regulus, who was now the favourite son. I could tell he basked in it, and really I couldn't blame him, it was probably not easy being in Sirius's shadow. Sirius was handsome, loud, obnoxiously so, playful and full of life.

But Regulus…

For as long as I could remember I had had a crush on the quiet and mysterious Black brother.

I remember when we where eight years old, my mother and I attended a luncheon with Walburga and her sons at the black manor. After tea our mothers had retired to the sitting room to gossip and have "private adult" conversations, leaving Regulus, Sirius and myself to play amongst ourselves. The boys quickly lost interest in me, much rather squabbling amongst themselves and so I had decided that it would be a good idea to have my own adventure and so off down the dark foreboding corridors I went until I reached a door I didn't recognise.

Glancing around me, making sure no one was watching I slowly reached up and twisted the door handle made of thick steel, it creaked slightly as I pushed it open, revealing a stair case leading down to what looked to be a dungeon. I stood shivering in the cold, it was freezing but I of course, being the brave eight year old I was, straightened my shoulder and stalked down the staircase, making lots of noise as I went to scare off any potential dangers.

Just as I reached the bottom of the staircase I heard a rustling behind me, startled I turned to see what looked to be a cloaked figure with claw like hands. It hovered closer and I could feel the happiness and strength start to drain away, with my last bit of strength I managed to let out a shriek before sinking to my knees. Vaguely I heard the sound of feet pounding on the stairs, I felt my arm nearly be ripped out of its socket as I was wrenched to my feel and dragged toward the staircase where I was pulled by the hand to safety.

As soon as the door was slammed shut behind me I felt myself fall again to the floor, my body drained of energy, I felt as though I would never be happy again, tears sprang to my eyes and I let out shallow bouts of breath.

"Are you mad!"

Looking up I found myself looking into the face of the youngest Black brother. His short raven black hair sticking up in all directions, a change to the usual completely near and perfectly gelled hair, his grey eyes glaring down at me.

I stared at him, I felt dumbstruck, because I found myself unable to look away from my rescuer. In that moment Regulus filled my whole horizon, all my senses where directed to him. His face was pale with the dramatic tension of the moment.

From that moment my little girl crush on Regulus commenced. Even to that day. Some times I used to fancy myself in love with him, which of course was crazy because I was eleven years old and didn't even know what love was, and because he had never even given me the time of day after that dramatic incident. Of course he was polite, courteous to me, especially when his mother was in the room, but other then that he did not consider me anything other then his mothers friends daughter.

"Where is that boy of yours Walburga" my mothers icy voice interrupted my day dreaming "I have not seen a hair of him since our arrival"

Walburga shrugged her elegant shoulders in response

"That makes the both of us dear Castalia" she smiled, "I notice that you have finished your supper dear Istra" she turned her calculating eyes toward me, "perhaps you and Regulus can go check on the boy, make sure he isn't getting up to anything he shouldn't be"

I watched as Regulus' eyes widened slightly, I know the last thing he wanted to do was leave the table of consorting adults to come with me to check on his brother, but the last thing he would have done was argue with his mother, so reluctantly he stood up and looked at me, one eyebrow cocked in the air

"Shall we?" he asked, almost exasperated.

I didn't answer for a moment until I felt my mothers bony little elbow pierce my side, that got me moving as I shot out of my chair and followed him from the room. We did not speak as we made our way down the never-ending dark corridors of the Black manor. Regulus walked swiftly in front of me, not once turning around to see if I was following him, I guess there was no need as you could hear our footsteps echoing off the silent walls.

" Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" I asked quietly, flinching at the sound of my voice

Regulus didn't answer me straight away I could tell he did not want to make small talk with me and I inwardly cursed myself for being so stupid.

"I' am looking forward to being sorted into Slytherin, yes" he answered finally, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh me too!" I replied, and winced as my high-pitched answer bounced off the quiet walls of the deserted corridor.

Regulus didn't reply but stopped in front of a large wooden door a nameplate engraved "Sirius" hung from it. I stopped slightly behind him and watched as he turned the door handle and pushed it open, almost arrogantly.

The first thing I noticed was that there was so many posters and pictures covering his walls it was almost impossible to see the actual wallpaper. Pictures of muggle girls in skimpy clothing that barely covered anything and other muggle things. I'm guessing a permanent sticking charm had been used if Walburga hadn't been able to take them down. Gryffindor banners hung all over the place, showing his obvious pride for his house.

I could see Regulus eyeing the room in distaste; it was a lot different to his slightly smaller room next door. The walls, windows and bed draped with Slytherin trademark colours of silver and green.

"Can I help you brother?" a voice sneered from the corner of the room, I started slightly as did Regulus and turned to see Sirius sitting at his desk, quill in hand, obviously in the middle of composing a letter.

"Mother asked us to come check on you," replied Regulus in a stiff voice, obviously uncomfortable being anywhere near his older brother.

"Did she now" smirked Sirius, leaning back into his chair "want to make sure I wasn't up to no good?"

"Something like that" Regulus replied shortly,

"Hello Istra" Sirius said suddenly, turning his scrutinizing gaze from his brother to me, I tried not to let my nervousness of the older boy show.

Lifting my chin I replied "Hello Sirius" in the snottiest voice I could muster, trying to copy what I know my mother would have sounded like

He smirked slightly at my response.

"Had a good summer?" he asked

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, if I knew one thing it was that Sirius Black did not care a rats tail how my summer may or may not be, he was up to something I just knew it.

"My summer has been perfectly splendid thank you for asking" I replied flippantly, not bothering to ask him how his was, I already knew the answer to that anyways.

Sirius didn't get the chance to reply.

" Come Istra, we need to return to the dining room" Regulus cut in, grabbing my hand and made to pull me from the room.

"How does it feel to be the favourite son now Reggie? Can't say I miss it myself" Sirius smirked.

Regulus' jaw clenched slightly at Sirius' taunt. But he didn't say anything.

"You know all this crap our parents have been feeding us about muggle borns and half bloods isn't true Reg" He went on, "I've met them, befriended them, they are nothing like what mother and father says"

"And you are nothing but a blood traitor" hissed Regulus, " Turning your back on our family, out right disrespecting our parents. Befriend all the mudbloods and blood traitors you like Sirius but don't expect me to do the same"

With that Regulus turned and yanked me out of the room. It was only then that I realised I had been holding Regulus' hand through the whole exchange.

To be honest it had disturbed me to see the two so at odds. When we where growing up they had always been the best of friends.

"Give my regards to mother dearest" called Sirius spitefully after us as Regulus slammed the door shut, and pulling me down the corridor back toward the dinner party, just as we reached the double doors Regulus let go of my hand as though he had been burnt and pushed his way past me and through the doors and into the room.

I frowned slightly, I didn't want to go back to the room of boring adults, but if I didn't go back in my mother would make sure I was punished later. Reluctantly I followed Regulus inside and took my empty seat next to my mother.

"So you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow," remarked Walburga, shooting me a sly look. "I trust you have everything prepared?"

"Yes Mistress Black" I answered obediently

"Are you looking forward to being sorted into Slytherin along with young Regulus here?" she replied

"Yes, very much so" I answered truthfully, there was nothing I wanted more then to be in the same house as Regulus.

"I'm glad" Her beautiful aristocratic features twisted into a dark smirk. I subtly lowered my eyes from her scrutinizing gaze.

"Well Castalia, one things for certain, young Istra here will be quite the beauty when she grows older, you will be in no shortness of suitors" I looked up in surprise at Walburga's unexpected compliment and saw her eyes sliding over to Regulus. Regulus seemed to know what she was thinking too because his expression turned sour before he carefully masked it into a look of indifference. I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment; obviously he was not happy about the implications behind his mother's seemingly innocent comment.

I was receiving another scowl too, from none other then Aurora Rosier. Aurora was my age and it was safe to say that we where not the best of friends. Ever since we where little girls we where rival's in almost everything.

I saw my mother smile smugly. There would be nothing she would love more then for me to one day marry into the Prestigious Black family.

"That's very kind of you to say, "she replied

If there was one thing my mother could not fault me on, apparently it was my looks. My mother often boasted of how I looked like her. We had the same rich dark brown hair, and full lips. I was often teased by my cousin's calling me fish lips. I had straight white teeth, which I was grateful for.

The only differences between my mother and I was that I had my father's slightly olive skin while my mother was as pale as a ghost, and I had also inherited my father's dark blue eyes, while my mother has green eyes.

After another half an hour of idle conversation and angry outbursts it was finally time to go home.

Tomorrow I would be going to Hogwarts.

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think Next chapter is the sorting!


End file.
